Battle Born Romance
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: A bit of a different take on the series, set in the year 2360. Danny and his two best friends Tucker and Sam are a team of battlers called the Neo Specters and are looking for a fourth team member when they encounter Johnny 13, a boy who brings nothing but bad luck with him. Can Danny help him turn his luck around?
1. Searching

**Battle Born Romance (a Danny Phantom fic)**

Disc.: I do not own this series or its' characters, only the fics surrounding them and any plots of said fics involving characters that will never belong to me.

A/N: So, at the request of a certain reviewer of mine (you know who you are), I've decided to do a Danny Phantom fic because I've never attempted one before today. It's gonna be a little different than the usual fics about this cartoon series but it will still have yaoi elements to it, particularly the pairing of DannyxJohnny 13, so strap yourselves in cuz it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

*"Talking"

*'Thoughts/Flashbacks'

*_'Song Lyrics'_

**Summary: Set in the year 2360, Danny and his best friends Sam and Tucker are looking for a fourth team member to participate in the 5****th**** Annual Psy Rumble Tournament. Danny meets a boy with potential named Johnny 13 but learns that bad luck follows him everywhere, will he be able to help the blonde Rumbler turn his luck around while discovering his own feelings for him?**

**Ch.1- Searching**

The sun rose up over the city skyline and signaled the beginning of another day in Neo Ammity Central, the hover pathways and cars firing up to transport people to wherever they needed to be. The city itself was at the pinnacle of industrial progress, save for the slums of Casper Woods. It seemed as if the high tech city was looming over the broken buildings and deserted apartment complexes like a god over its' subjects.

This was where Danny shared a 4 bedroom apartment with his two best friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, as well as his younger cousin Danielle Masters. Samantha, or Sam as she preferred to be called, was your typical goth girl who listened to punk rock music and avoided anything that had blood spurting out of it on a bun. Tucker was the genius of the four friends who had scored higher than anyone on the entrance exams and was certified to be sent to a top notch school in the city, but declined in favor of staying with his friends. Danielle, or Danni, was the daughter of a man named Vlad Masters who had also been his father's best friend but had passed away years ago, in his will he asked Danny's family to look after her until she was 18 and old enough to take care of herself.

The alarm clock in Danny's room blared loud enough to wake everyone in the whole apartment complex until the 15 year old raven turned it off agitatedly, a groan escaping his lips as he realized that he'd never get anything productive done if he stayed in bed all day. He threw the dark blue blanket off of his thin body and let his feet touch the cool wood floor beneath him, a shudder coming from his mouth at how cold the room was. Danny stepped out of his white shirt and black boxers and went into the bathroom to begin getting ready for another depressing day, the water warming up slowly behind the clear curtains as he locked the door behind him. Danny wedged a chair up underneath the busted deadbolt to keep it locked in place so no one could walk in while he was naked.

After 30 minutes of washing and drying his hair and body, Danny stepped out ready for the day. He wore a dark grey shirt with black skinny jeans that were a little tight on him with a black and red studded belt and a pair of white socks as he slipped on his black combat boots that were a gift from his ex boyfriend Elliott, a brush carding through his long black locks until they looked somewhat presentable, his bangs falling in front of one eye giving him an emo look.

Danny then joined his roommates at the table for their meager breakfast, Sam going for her usual colors of black with a plaid skirt and purple stockings with black boots while Tucker wore a button down yellow shirt over a white under shirt and khaki slacks with a red beret, whereas Danni wore a cornflower blue jacket and red skirt with black leggings and black sneakers with a red hat, her short black hair brushed back out of her face.

The silence was what they all liked this early in the morning, because it meant they wouldn't have to talk about anything recent…such as the robbery at Casper First National Bank or even the bombing attempt on Casper High School, no one liked remembering such horrid things but soon enough their silent breakfast of cup ramen and milk had to come to an end so the four roomies grabbed their backpacks along with their Rumble Cases and headed out the door, ignoring the creaking from rusted hinges and the heavy sound of the door slamming shut as they walked down the metal steps until they reached the bottom.

Danny took a different route so that he could drop his cousin off at the nearby middle school, their blue eyed gazes locking as they tried making idle conversation.

"So Danny, are you guys still looking for a fourth member of your team?"

"Yes Danni, and before you even ask the answer is no."

"But come on, I've gotten so much better with my Beasts!"

"That's not the point, I could never live with myself if you got hurt in a battle because you charged in without thinking first…look, I know you wanna join the Neo Specters but if my parents or best friends found out that I let you join a battle with us and you got hurt I'd never hear the end of it, not to mention I could never forgive myself if I put you in the hospital."

"But-"

"The answer's no, end of discussion…besides, we're already here- have a good day at school Danni, I'll pick you up at 6 unless plans change. I'll call you if they do."

Danni begrudgingly sighed before she hugged her older cousin and ran off to school, the older boy smiling as he turned around and began heading to the worst place on earth, Casper High School.

(1 hour later)

The raven was sitting in class as he listened to their teacher, Mr. Lancer, drone on and on about the history of the Psy Rumbles and how they were formed. Danny's hand absently went down to his hips and stroked the Rumble Case secured there, his three Rumble Beasts contentedly sighing at the feel of their master's touch. Sam also touched her Rumble Case as she thought of the Free Rumble battle that she and her friends had been challenged to in the courtyard during lunch, the jock boys thinking they could actually win against her and her three friends.

The bell soon rang loudly and the students ran out like their asses were on fire while the raven and his best friends made their way to the roof, their stomachs grumbling at the thought of getting something into them. After a quick jog up the stone steps, Sam opened the door and let the warm September wind caress the three friends as they each took their usual spots against the metal fence and pulled out their lunches.

Danny had a BLT and a bottle of water while Sam had a soy tuna melt on whole wheat bread and Tucker was munching on a rib-eye sandwich on a hoagie roll, no one really came up to the roof to bother them so they loved eating lunch up here. When the trio of friends finished their food, Tucker glanced at his high tech Holo Watch and noted that it was 12:15…which meant that it was time to work off their lunches in the form of a brutal ass wiping, their targets being Dash and his idiot friend Kahn.

As the three of them stood in the courtyard of the school, Dash was the first to open up his Rumble Case and send out his beast, which looked like one of those robots they used to train football players for their upcoming season. Kahn released a similar beast, but his was less buff which meant that it was obviously built for speed rather than raw power.

"Sam, Tuck, ready to put these losers 6 feet under?"

"Oh you know it, Danny." Sam said excitedly, she loved nothing more than taking apart arrogant assholes that had no place mocking an elite team.

The nearby Hover Monitor began recording the battle that was to come and placed a barrier around the brawling teams, but it was more commonly referred to as a Rumble Space and kept the nearby buildings from suffering physical damage as well as prevent unneeded human casualties.

"Yo Sam, shall we go with Plan Alpha X79?" Tucker asked his friend, her excitement from earlier was contagious.

"Yup, ready Danny?"

"Oh yeah…WildClaw, it's Rumble time!"

"Spectra, take 'em out!"

"Cerberus, crunch these losers!"

And thus began the battle, Danny's beast WildClaw looked like a black and grey werewolf sporting a high tech collar with wrist cuffs that had chains attached to them, he was also wearing a prison uniform and unsheathed his green claws as he let out a roar of anticipation. Spectra was a pure black female shadow with deep red eyes and a sadistic grin on her face as blue flames began glowing in her hands. Cerberus was a three headed wolf with a conjoined collar and chained cuffs around his 4 ankles, each head having dark blue eyes that shone with excitement and bloodlust.

"WildClaw, take out Dash's beast with Phantom Slash!"

"Da, stăpâne [Yes, Master.]." WildClaw nodded as he rushed at Dash's beast faster than either could blink and stabbed his claws right into the opponent's heart before he snapped his neck between his jaws, the Ghost wolf throwing his head back and howling in victory.

Spectra by this point had disabled her opponent with her Vector Slip attack and Cerberus was chewing on the now dead beast like a chew toy, it was obvious that the Neo Specters had won. After declaring the winner, the Rumble Space disappeared and the three friends went back to class to await the end of another boring day.

After their last class ended, Danny went to pick up his cousin while Tucker and Sam went grocery shopping with the money they'd earned from winning underground Rumble battles. When they all got back to the apartment after forcibly pushing the door against the wall, Tucker took the bags inside while Sam closed the door behind them and set to making dinner while Danny helped his younger cousin with her math homework. When dinner was finished, the four roommates sat down at the table while watching TV as an interesting news story showed up on screen.

"_Good evening news watchers, this is Diana Grace bringing you our top news story- the so-called 'Bad Luck Boy' Johnny 13, a solo Rumbler who has been dominating the Free and underground Rumbles for the last 4 months. We recently had a chance to catch up to the solo Rumbler and finally try to learn more about him, our onsite reporter Tyrell Danson is speaking with the boy right now. Tyrell, what can you tell us?_"

"_Good evening Grace, I am standing in the presence of Johnny 13…the Bad Luck Boy that has been making it very unlucky for his opponents when they pick a fight with him, Johnny what is your secret?_"

Danny looked at the blonde shown on the TV screen and was curious as to what the very good looking man might say, he looked to be around 17 with shoulder length pale blonde hair and clear purple eyes that were framed by blonde bangs. He wore a black trench coat and a white halter top with black skinny jeans and silver-grey boots and 2 studded belts, the top belt was silver and dark grey while the second one was purple and red. He also had a few necklaces around his neck and a Rumble Case on his belt loop.

"_Don't really have one, I just battle because I want to._"

"_Ok…is there anyone out there that you wanna say a few words to before I let you go?_"

Johnny looked at Tyrell and then the screen before he replied to the question that'd been asked to him a minute ago.

"_Yeah, first of all I wanna say thanks to my sister Kitten for helping me get better with my Beasts…and to the Neo Specters, I'm coming for you so be prepared when I show up._"

"_Alright, well thank you Johnny 13 for this short but revealing look into your personal life…back to you, Grace._"

After the screen went back to the news reporter, Sam switched it to a movie called 'The Boy Who Cried Werewolf' for Danielle while Tucker pulled up information on Johnny 13.

The dark colored boy had turned the laptop monitor towards his friends so the three of them could read it together.

"Guys, Grace wasn't joking when she said that guy's been dominating the battle circuit…he's won all his solo Rumbles with only one of his Beasts, it's called Shadow and he has yet to lose a battle to anyone. He takes on people solo or even teams single handedly and trumps them all, none of them know how he does it but they see a flash of black and then it's all over. We definitely need to be careful of him, if he's coming after _us_ then we need to make sure we face him as a team."

The three friends nodded while Danni watched the movie, the next few days were probably gonna be their most dangerous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Well, that's the first chapter…hope you guys like, a couple of things I should explain though before I leave you all here until the next chapter, and the first one's about WildClaw. If anyone has seen any episodes of Danny Phantom that feature him then you know his language is definitely not English, I cannot for the life of me remember what exactly it's called so I decided to change it to Romanian for easier reading of his lines. The English translation will be featured next to his Romanian sentences and speech just like in this one so you won't get confused when he talks in Romanian and you can't understand him. Also, I didn't know what to call Tucker when a sentence doesn't have his name at the beginning and I definitely don't wanna come off as racist or offensive to certain individuals who read this chapter so I settled on calling him dark skinned. If that's too much, then suggest something for me so I don't seem like a racist bitch…anyway, hope you all like, read and review please!


	2. Luck Favors the Bold

**Battle Born Romance (a Danny Phantom fic)**

Disc.: I do not own this series or its' characters, only the fics surrounding them and any plots of said fics involving characters that will never belong to me.

A/N: Finally, the second chapter…many of you writers out there know how it feels to pump another chapter out after so long but hey it's time to get into the chapter that follows after this note. Also, I neglected to mention I spelled Kwan's name wrong in the first chapter but it shall be fixed and spelled correctly from this chapter onward.

**Ch.2- Luck Favors the Bold**

That night after the newscast, Danny lay awake in his small room that'd obviously seen better days…the paint on the walls was chipped and picture frames lay on the floor broken into several pieces. His ceiling was a very ugly off cream color, the fan swinging about lazily as it pumped air around the room. He and his friends were worried, after hearing about this Johnny 13 guy and the article about him having never lost a battle, they were all on edge. This wouldn't be like their normal battles, not like the ones with Kwan and Dash…this one was going to be literally life or death for all of them.

WildClaw could feel his master's distress so he spoke to him through the special link they shared, ever since Danny had found him at death's door by way of abuse from the wolf's previous master, the young raven took to making their experiences together enjoyable ones…he'd even taken to learning Romanian and could understand/speak it fluently, so they often conversed whenever they were alone and one or the other had something on their mind.

"Se pare că se tulbure, Maestre. Este ceva în neregulă? [You seem to be troubled, Master. Is something wrong?]"

"It's just…I'm worried about our eventual encounter with Johnny, he seems to be very strong. I only hope nothing goes wrong and you get killed, I couldn't bear it if any of my Beasts got killed because I underestimated our opponent."

"Am înțeles frica, Maestre. Dar nu-l lasa sa te exclude sau nu vom supraviețui ... stai calm și vei fi bine, da? [I understand your fear, Master. But don't let it rule you or we won't survive...stay calm and you'll be fine, alright?]"

Danny sighed as he let his Beast's logical words sink in, WildClaw was right…if he freaked out and panicked in the middle of the battle, none of them would walk away from the fight alive. He smiled as he gently stroked the Rumble Sphere, the action seeking to convey comfort and reassurance to the somewhat worried wolf Beast.

"Thanks for the advice, WildClaw…I'll take it in stride and not let my fear rule over me."

"Ești foarte binevenit, Maestre ... încercați și dormi, ai o zi mare înainte de mâine. [You're very welcome, Master...try and get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.]"

Both males sighed before drifting off to sleep, tomorrow they'd be training all day because of it being the weekend and when they were finished, they'd be that much more prepared for their opponent.

(Next morning)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were currently heading into an underground tunnel that would lead them to Neo Amity Central, most of the security guards hated slum rats like them so they often took this route to escape their unnecessary verbal abuse. After an hour, they finally came out of a tunnel that opened up about 3 blocks past the security checkpoint at the entrance to the city. The city and the slums were definitely very different from each other, almost like night and day.

As the three friends walked around the moving walkways of the city, they saw that most of the people were dressed like they had work on a Saturday…some of them did, but others just liked looking prim and proper. Danny and his friends looked completely out of place in their ratty casual clothes, but didn't care when people started whispering about them and most of the comments were anything but nice. Some of them were even really nasty, but they just ran off towards the shop of someone they knew would help them.

After turning a few corners, the three friends were standing in front of a shop called Rumble Central Headquarters. It was a shop set up for Rumblers both in the city and those from the rundown slums like Danny, Tucker, and Sam. The store was run by a friend of Danny's uncle Vlad, a man who went by the nickname 'Skulker'. When they opened the door, the man behind the counter waved them inside with a smile.

"Hello Danny, Tucker, and Sam."

"Hey Skulker, what's up these days?"

"Mot much, just wondering when I'd see you three come waltzing into my shop again."

Danny smiled at the older man's attitude, every time they saw him he was always this friendly with them. Skulker had seen quite a few Rumbles in his time and was once a big game hunter. After losing both his arms and right leg along with his left eye in an explosion 10 years ago, the man had specialized autonomous parts built to replace them. The parts were made by Tucker's father Jackson Foley, supposedly Tucker had inherited his high intellect and love of machines from his father. But even with the mechanical parts, the kids still saw the man as a confidant when they were in dire straits (band reference, lol).

"Well, we've been busy but we need advice…and training." Tucker said unsurely, the dark skinned teen hoping that Skulker had missed that but unfortunately for him he hadn't.

"Training? Whatever for, you three are one of the top teams out there on the circuit- practically unbeatable, what could you possibly need training for?"

"We were challenged to a battle by a guy named Johnny 13, he's never lost a battle and he says we're next." Sam said, making Skulker straighten up and get a serious expression on his face.

"I've heard of this Johnny 13 punk, I too have done my research on him and he's no joke. If you've been challenged by him, then it means he's run out of worthy opponents to battle. If you're gonna go up against him, you'll need a very special kind of training…follow me into the back room, we're gonna train you kids up until you're ready to face him."

The 3 friends followed the older man behind the counter and watched him input a code which opened a large mechanical door, the four of them going into a room that was easily the size of a football stadium length and height wise. Skulker input some commands on a console on the other side of the field before coming over to join them, the words he told them were extremely important seeing as all three of them were at rapt attention.

"Kids, I've done my research on Johnny 13 and his Beasts…he has three of them, their names are Shadow, Aragorn, and Paulina. Of all his Beasts, Shadow is the most dangerous and powerful of them. Like WildClaw, he's an Alpha Class Beast and has a very unique ability called Spectral Flare…once activated, the opponent is blinded and dragged into a void of shadows. The Beast then attacks them at every opening and usually kills them, though he's been known to incapacitate instead of kill. As it stands right now, Danny's WildClaw and Sam's Spectra are the only ones who are unaffected by this ability, which is why you'll spend the next 7 days here training until you know the shadows inside and out…are you all ready?"

The 3 friends nodded without hesitation and began their training.

(7 days later)

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were finished with their training and Skulker was amazed at their progress. The shadows were now a whole new battlefield to them, and they were veterans as they exited the shop and left the city. Skulker couldn't be any more proud of them, especially Danny. The kid had been through some rough times, among them being disowned by his parents when he didn't want to take over the family business of creating Beast restraints to control them and make them completely submissive to humans.

Sam had run away from home when her kind natured father had died in a car crash a few years ago, her mother remarrying a man who acted nice but was really an abusive pedophile that loved turning Sam into his personal toy. Tucker was a very intelligent child and was gifted with a penchant for machines, but had refused to live in the city without his friends and Danielle had lost her father at a young age. She had no next of kin except Danny so the four of them had decided to live together in an apartment in the slums to escape their less than perfect home lives.

Skulker could admire the kids for being so strong, but since they didn't make much money from their Free Rumbles they only had enough just to get by every month…their landlord had shut down their hot water and central heating but still let them have electricity and basic cable along with water that only ran really warm.

Upon exiting the shop, Danny saw the one who'd challenged them to a battle roughly a week ago, their minds filling up with unease as the blonde leaned against a pillar and eyed them up and down.

Johnny 13 had found them, and he was pissed.

"Hey, you little bastards…I've been looking for you guys for a week and you vanished to who knew where, you know why I'm here don't you?"

Danny steeled himself for the inevitable fight that was sure to come, his demeanor taking on one of detachment as he answered the blonde boy looking at them.

"Yeah, you're here to Rumble with us, right?"

"Why else would I be here? If you saw the news, then you know I called you out because I wanna see what all the hype's about with you guys."

The 3 friends stood at the ready to battle with Johnny when Sam spoke up.

"Alright Johnny, how's about we make this battle more…interesting?"

The blonde male was curious about what the girl meant, his demeanor suggesting that he was somewhat perplexed by what Sam had said to him moments ago.

"How so, missy?"

"Well, we're looking for a fourth team member to join us for the 5th Annual Psy Rumble Tournament…if we win, you have to join the Neo Specters, no complaints or questions asked."

Johnny had to admit this deal piqued his own interest, he'd never been part of a team before and it may possibly mean more money for him and his sister if he joined up with them, so he agreed.

"Alright, but if _I_ win then you have to give me all the money you've won from previous battles that hasn't already been spent."

The 3 friends looked at each other and then back to Johnny after conversing amongst themselves for a few seconds.

"Alright Johnny, it's a deal…let's Rumble." Danny said before they all pitched their Rumble Spheres onto the battlefield that'd been virtualized in the 4-way intersection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, who's gonna win and who's gonna be on the ass end of an ass kicking? Read on to find out!


	3. Shadow Light

**Battle Born Romance (a Danny Phantom fic)**

Disc.: I do not own this series or its' characters, only the fics surrounding them and any plots of said fics involving characters that will never belong to me.

A/N: Lately it seems that other projects and writer's block have kept me from putting out new chapters of this fic by dancing a tango all across my brain, but I've finally shipped the newlyweds off to the farthest corner of my mind long enough for me to present to you Ch.3! It's the showdown between solo Rumbler Johnny 13 and the Neo Specters, how will it play out? Read on after this note to find out!

**Ch.3- Shadow Light**

A crowd had gathered to watch the impending showdown, everyone in both the city and the slums knew of how strong and coordinated the Neo Specters were on the battlefield. They had yet to lose a battle when they were working together, but since they were up against the infamous Johnny 13 they had to be very careful. Sam pulled out her Rumble Sphere and released her first Beast, Spectra.

Johnny watched the female shadow spirit take form in the light of the open city square, he was impressed with how well she'd trained the shadow to resist the scorching light raining down upon them. Unlike her Beast, Johnny's Shadow could only survive in the darkness and that's where his second partner came in.

Johnny pulled out a purple Rumble Sphere with black runes inscribed on the sides, a devious smirk on his face as he revealed the true reason he was able to trump his opponents in battle whether they be one or many.

"Aragon, blot out the sun! Use Dark Sky and make the light recede!"

Sam and her friends watched as a massive black and purple dragon with green horns, claws, and schutes ascended to the battlefield. He let out a roar of intimidation as he unfurled black and green wings before he lifted his head to the sky and released a cloud of black fire that instantly darkened the battlefield. Instantly, the Neo Specters understood Johnny's strategy: he would call out his first Beast and make it dark enough for his second Beast to attack unseen by his opponents…they vaguely remembered Tucker saying that all his opponents would see before they lost was a flash of black and then their Beasts would either be thoroughly defeated or killed.

Sam just let Spectra blend into the darkness as Danny released WildClaw into the inky blackness currently blanketing the field as Tucker allowed Cerberus onto the field as he heard a second Rumble Sphere activate and Johnny released his second Beast: the one called Shadow. The three headed dog began sniffing around but couldn't pin down the enemy's location as he heard the Shadow attack WildClaw, the wolf Beast bleeding profusely but still managing to stay standing. He limped over to Cerberus and allowed the three headed dog Beast to sniff the gashes and acquire Shadow's scent, at least now they had a way to defeat him…and it would be done by utilizing the most powerful sense that Cerberus had at his disposal: his sense of smell.

Johnny meanwhile was smirking confidently, he'd seen the wolf Beast take a very critical blow for the one called Spectra. As strong as she was in the light, that was her one big weakness…she wasn't used to fighting in the shadows like his own Beasts were, he almost felt sorry for them knowing he was gonna leave them broke and unable to survive financially, but he let his feelings of pity end there as he signaled to Shadow to end the fight before their opponents died of blood loss or fear.

"Shadow, finish them off and let's collect our due reward…use Shadow Flash!"

As Shadow allowed the dark energy to build up in his hands to a critical level, the dark Beast felt his tail being chomped upon rather painfully by WildClaw as he was then hurled into a wall and the darkness covering the field disappeared revealing the light. Johnny was shocked, no one had ever survived this strategy of his and now he was unable to believe what he'd seen as he recalled his Shadow before the light made him fizzle away into ashes.

The three Beasts that his opponents used were busy waiting for the next one to appear as the blonde male recalled Aragon to the field to make up for Shadow's crippling failure. Danny felt the white and blue Sphere that held Dorathea inside shake with anticipation as the raven haired teen clearly got the message, the green Sphere he had in his hand pulling WildClaw back inside to let him recover from his wounds as he released Dorathea to the field to fight now.

"Dora, what's up with you? Normally, you stay quiet but you seem almost…excited to battle this other dragon Beast."

The silver-white dragoness turned back to her Master and looked at him with bright ruby pools full of anticipation and resolve, her voice echoing across the field as she spoke to her Master.

"I know, and normally I'd let WildClaw or Phantom take my place but this time I've got some family business to settle."

Tucker and Sam both looked at Danny as their own Beasts stood ready to keep battling, Spectra letting blue flames encircle her wrists and Cerberus allowing out lightning based energy, the electric energy softly crackling and swirling in between his fangs.

The raven haired teen just nodded at them as they all tag teamed Aragon and brought him down in mere minutes, the same happening to Johnny's last Beast named Clockwork. Technus had managed to disable the Mage Beast's time stopping attacks fairly easily but it took a little more time than necessary as the Holo Monitor declared the Neo Specters the winners, Dora looking at her fallen opponents sadly as she walked over to Aragon and gently patted his head with her clawed hand.

"If only things could've turned out differently Aragon, but you still refuse to listen to reason. Maybe now, things will be better between us…"

"Dora, time for you to rest." Danny said as he recalled her back into her Sphere, none of them missing her last sentence but shocked at it regardless.

"Goodbye for now, brother."

The raven haired teen walked over to Johnny followed by his friends, who lay there on his back whilst staring at the ceiling of the dome covering the city. His ears picked up the sounds of the three teens' shoes until they came to a stop at his side.

"Johnny, a deal's a deal…we won, so you join up with us." Sam said as she extended a hand to the blonde haired male laying sprawled out on the ground like a man who just lost a fistfight against 4 much stronger guys. After a few more minutes of lying on his back, Johnny grabbed the punk goth girl's hand and let himself be pulled up onto his feet.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point…so, what now?"

"Well, we'd like to say…welcome to the Neo Specters." Danny said to the blonde male, a small smile landing upon his face as they all readily accepted the other into their ranks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, that happened and I hope the battle scene wasn't too short for you guys…also, what is the secret between Dorathea and Aragon? If anyone can guess it before the next chapter comes out then you shall be rewarded with a virtual muffin! Until then, as always, read and review please!


	4. Dark and Light Kin

**Battle Born Romance (a Danny Phantom fic)**

Disc.: I do not own this series or its' characters, only the fics surrounding them and any plots of said fics involving characters that will never belong to me.

A/N: To those who have been waiting for the next chapter, I apologize for the very long wait but my other fics have taken priority and have only now let me settle back into this one…I'm sorry about this extremely long wait so to make up for it here's the next chapter. Also, if anyone hasn't guessed it yet or if they know but are too lazy to type it out, Dorathea and Aragon are brother and sister! Anyone who saw the series knows that, but I just thought I'd try and refresh your memories if ya forgot, so now here's the next chapter.

**Ch.4- Dark and Light Kin**

As Johnny got a good look at his new team members, the blonde kept his attention focused on Danny for another minute before he talked to them.

"So…you guys must have done something to help raise your monsters' skill levels. I gotta say, whatever it was turned out to be pretty damn impressive. Not many have actually managed to battle at my level, let alone be able to beat me."

Sam just looked at their newest team member somewhat pointedly, Tucker being a little less on edge as they all talked about the upcoming Psy Rumble Tournament in 6 months. By the time they'd finished discussing their Rumble Beasts, the large clock near a bench struck 4:00. Danny looked at his watch and realized that he still had to pick up his cousin from school.

"Guys, can we get going? I gotta go pick up Danni from school so she's not forced to wait outside for me for too long."

"Yeah, man. Let's go."

The blonde male was curious about who this girl named 'Danni' was as he followed his team out of the city and back to the slums.

Half an hour later, the raven haired male found his cousin standing on the corner and called out to her.

"Danni!"

The raven haired girl looked to her left and saw her cousin standing there with a smile on his face as she ran up to him and hugged her older cousin.

"What took you guys so long? I was starting to think you'd forgotten all about me."

"We were just talking about the Psy Tournament and welcoming our newest team member into our group. Danni, meet Johnny 13."

The younger raven haired girl looked up at the older blonde male, a smile on her face as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Danielle Masters, Danny's cousin. You can also call me 'Danni', but with an 'I'."

"Nice to meet ya, kid."

The older blonde male talked to the younger raven haired girl for a few more minutes before they all went back to the apartment the team shared. When Johnny saw the inside, he was shocked that they lived in such a rundown place; the older blonde male was surprised that they seemed at home in the apartment as he sat down on the tattered leather couch.

"So…why do you live here? Don't you guys live at home with your parents?"

The whole room suddenly became quiet, the atmosphere becoming tense as no one said anything…which made Johnny begin to suspect something else was going on that his team wasn't telling him.

"Did I strike a nerve or something?"

Sam was the first to speak, the raven haired Goth girl sighing before answering the older blonde male's question.

"Look, Johnny…we live alone because our parents are the ones who didn't want us around, for differing reasons. My parents kicked me out because I'm not the 'perfect prissy girly girl' they wanted, Tucker's parents told him to either go to a top notch computer school or live on his own, and Danny…his parents make collars for forcibly controlling Rumble Beasts and wanted him to follow in their footsteps. When he refused, they disowned him and told him he wasn't welcome in their house anymore. As for his cousin, she's actually deceased millionaire Vlad Masters' daughter; he asked Danny's family to look after her as her next-of-kin when he died. She was already old enough to choose who she wanted to live with, and she decided to stay with us."

The older blonde male sat and listened intently, nodding as he took in all that Sam told him.

"Does he have any other family?"

Tucker answered that question, the dark skinned male adjusting his yellow jacket.

"Yeah, actually. Danny has an older sister named Jasmine, but she likes being called 'Jazz'. She lives in the city and attends a Psy Rumble History class at Neo Amity University, but she always comes to visit us at least once a year if she can make it out here to the slums. Truthfully, I think that she's the only one of Danny's family that still cares enough to make time to see him."

Johnny was surprised that, despite their success as a Psy Rumble team, they had endured so much as he just let everything he'd been told settle in his mind. Johnny's home life wasn't perfect either, but at least he had a family that cared enough to tell him he could make his own choices regarding his life when he was old enough; his sister Kitty was the same way, and she supported him in every decision he'd made ever since he was 14.

"Wow…you guys have had it rough. But that hard life will help you become stronger as you get older, because people who haven't experienced what you have will never know what true strength is."

Danny and his friends nodded at what Johnny said, and just before any of them could speak Danny's phone rang. The raven haired male picked up the phone and was expecting to hear from his parents.

"Hello? Danny Fenton speaking."

"_Hey now…is that any way to address your favorite big sister?_"

The raven haired male was surprised that Jazz had called him, instead of just dropping by after shooting him a text as he smiled before talking again.

"Jazz? I was half expecting mom or dad to call and try to bring up the usual topic. How are you?"

"_Well you know them, always trying to get the kids onboard with the family business by any means necessary. But as for me, I'm doing pretty good. I actually called to tell you that I'll be coming by with some great news, and you can expect to see me tomorrow afternoon. Can't wait to see you again, little brother. And our cousin, too. Talk to ya later."_

Danny hung up and smiled, his friends having heard parts of the conversation and knew that whenever Jazz came by their friends would be happier than they have been for quite some time. The rest of the night was spent discussing strategies and eating dinner, or what little food they had until they could go shopping again; by the time darkness came, everyone was settled in and either asleep or getting ready _to_ fall asleep.

Danny was lying awake in his room and talking to Dorothea, the silver dragoness feeling very happy now that her brother was here in the same house with her after so long.

"So, Dora…how long has it been since you last saw your brother Aragon?"

"About 5 years. We were both part of the same Rumble Set, but we were separated and sent to two different Rumblers. I was used by a girl named Penelope and my brother was used by a boy named Justin. After they gave up Rumbling, they passed them down to their children before we were sold to different shops. I ended up in a pawn shop where you bought me, and Johnny must have found my brother at…wherever he ended up. But after 5 years, it'll be good to reconnect with my brother. He's what they call a Shadow Dragon, and I'm a Platinum Dragoness, so I control Light when I attack or defend."

"That's great that you and your brother can reunite, and it's also interesting that you both control different elements like that. Well, it's late so I'm gonna get some rest now. Good night, Dorothea."

"Good night, Danny." The silver dragoness said before going back inside her Rumble Sphere to rest, a smile on her face.

The rest of the apartment was finally quiet, the only sounds being that of a ticking clock and the wind blowing softly outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew…after such a long time, I have finally updated and finished this chapter! For those who were kept waiting as long as they have been, I apologize immensely; I've been so busy looking for a full time job and dealing with some personal business that I didn't make time to finish this chapter once I started it, but now I have! I plan to try and do the next few chapters as soon as possible and will put them out sooner, so please don't be angry for the long wait. Jazz will be in the next chapter too, and she will reveal her good news, so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
